Amnesia
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: When Mary left Cherry Tree Lane, she had a huge fight with Bert. A new charge brings her to Paris. What if an accident comes in the way of her getting back to London and to Bert? What will Bert do if she has a problem remembering?


Mary Poppins had just finished packing her bags. The winds had decided it was time for her to leave again. It became harder and harder for her to leave London behind. Jane and Michael, her latest charges, had a special place in her heart. The past months she had gone soft. She, Mary Poppins, practically perfect, had let sentiment get in the way of her logical thinking. She would miss Jane and Michael, she would miss him. Her bond with Bert, her best friend, had changed during her stay in London. 'Nonsense, Mary', she said to herself, 'nothing changed. He's just dear old Bert, your best friend'.

_When she was in London, Mary always spend her day off with Bert. Today wasn't different. Bert had drawn a beautiful landscape for them to spend the afternoon at and Mary's magic had brought them there. It was a warm day and Mary sat next to a small river. She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress and the freckles on her face became more visible. Bert found them adorable and wished he could kiss every single one of them. He knew Mary could never love him, why would a perfect creature like her fall for a jack-of-all-trades like him. She was playing with a flower and when the flower felt, Bert took it and put it after her ear. Mary blushed and Bert was endeared. He loved every inch of Mary Poppins._

'_You know, Mary, I love this', he said, 'I mean spending time with you like this, it is a jolly holiday with you'. _

_Mary blushed even more fiercely when she remembered the song he sang to her on their outing with Jane and Michael. He decided to quit the subject in order to not embarrass her any further._

'_Join me for a swim', he asked. _

'_I'd love to', Mary answered while taking of her dress. Underneath she was wearing a beautiful blue bathing suit_

'_Race you', she said and with that she started to run towards the water. _

She dreaded saying goodbye to him. He took it harder every time she left. At first she was annoyed by this, but she hated saying goodbye to him too. The thought of just leaving without saying goodbye crossed her mind, but she couldn't do that to him, he was after all her best friend. After she finished packing, she helped Jane and Michael get ready for bed and she sang them a last lullaby. Tomorrow when they would wake up, she would be gone. When they were asleep, she murmured some last words of goodbye and fully packed, she left Cherry Tree Lane. She walked towards Leicester Square where Bert lived. The walk took her slightly longer than it usually did, but she wanted to delay their goodbye for as long as she possibly could.

When she finally reached his place, her heart started to beat fast. She knocked his door softly and waited for him to open the door. When Bert opened the door and saw Mary all packed, he could swear he felt his heart break again. Every time he had to say goodbye to her, it felt like a part of him left with her.

'Oh, it's that time again', he said in a tone that sounded nothing like the chimney sweep she had grown accustomed to. He motioned for her to come inside.

'Please, Bert, you know I have to leave, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is', she tried.

'Well, goodbye Mary', he said without looking at her.

'Please, Bert, I don't want to leave like that. You have to understand it's my duty', she answered in an attempt to avoid a fight.

'Always you're duty, Mary. You don't have to leave, but no, perfect Mary always has to go and safe some little children', he screamed.

By now tears were streaming down Mary's eyes. She had never heart her friend speak like that.

'But Bert', she said, 'that's not true', she said crying.

'Stop talking shit, Mary. You could very easily stay her. Stay with me. I would love you and we would have some children of our own to take care off, but nu, I understand, you have to go. You're afraid, afraid to let me close, but let me show you how to feel', he screamed and with that he pushed her lips on hers and started to kiss her. Mary was taken aback by the kiss and tried to pull away. When Bert saw the tears on her face, he realised what he had done.

'I'm so sorry, Mary, please, I'm so sorry', by now tears were running down his face to, 'Please go, just go'.

'Go', he screamed once more and Mary practically ran away. Reluctantly she left Londen. This time it felt like a part of her had stayed with Bert.


End file.
